Life of John and Margaret
by MadAboutWriting
Summary: I absolutely loved the story and couldn't stop imagining about what happened next. Thanks for your reviews and please keep sending them in. I have also updated 'The Union', hopefully a better read now.
1. Explanation and Acceptance

Chapter 1

John Thornton could not believe how the good luck was bestowed upon him when he was expecting the least. Only today he came to know that the man he saw at the station with Margaret was her brother. He went to Helstone to cherish the memories of the lady he loved so dearly and with all his heart. He was certain of not ever seeing her again, now that he was no more to be her tenant. But her sight at the station and then her fluttered attempt at proposing to spend all her fortune with him caused ripples in his senses and when she reciprocated the love he showed, he almost melted with emotions. There must indeed be God somewhere up there.

Now, she was sleeping by his side, leaning her head on his shoulder and her soft palm on his lap, he could not help admiring her pure beauty and the serene sense of faith that she had on him. There was no hesitation in her demeanour when she decided to join him to Milton. She must love him as dearly as he did to her – he was trying to convince himself. He was extremely tired but couldn't bring himself to sleep out of fear if it was just another cruel dream.

There was a slight jolt as the train stopped at the next station and Margaret woke up. She was still quite sleepy but gave a bright smile and a peck on John's cheek when she caught him watching her intently. Her decision to go with John was as natural as the sunrise and sunset. She was feeling a bit guilty about having vexed Henry with her act, but on her return from Helstone, she had decided to always look at the future and John Thornton was her future. She was thinking of writing to her aunt and Edith explaining her actions later that day, but she pushed all that aside. Her present thoughts were just about her togetherness with the man she loved dearly. Just then she remembered about her business proposition,

'John', she said with a little blush as she called his Christian name for the first time, but he looked at her so naturally as if he had imagined her calling him ever so often in his dreams.

'John, I had presented a business proposition to you only because I didn't want you to reject the money I wanted to offer. I know you are a wilful man and wouldn't have accepted my money if I didn't make it sound as a business matter. When I saw the empty mill this morning, the reality of its misfortune pained me. John, this money was never mine and I still don't own it. I want you to have it all and use it to bring Marlborough Mills back to the peak it was ever before. I want you to own all the money.'

John was mesmerised by the sincerity in her voice and could not help admiring her selfless nature even more. He entwined his fingers with hers and laid his other hand on them and said, 'Margaret, my sweet love, you are the kindest and purest heart I have ever met! As much as I would like to own everything that is yours, I cannot own your money, purely for the sake of my self respect. I had very proudly reached the heights of a mill owner with my hard work and even now when I have failed in my business, I would like to live with honour. I am grateful for your kind offer which is out of your heart I know, but I beg you to keep it to be a business proposition only. This would let me keep my head high and moreover, I would be able to share even more with you as you would be the joint owner of the mill.' He smiled at her as he said that.

Margaret eyes filled with tears of respect for this man who she is now betrothed to. She hid her face in his shoulder and he held her tight. After a few minutes, she raised her head and said, 'John, I have to admit something. The man you saw me at the station that night was my brother, Frederick.'

'I know darling it was your brother, Higgins told me.'

'John, please forgive me for having kept it a secret from you, I was worried about the safety of Frederick. Frederick has a prize on his head as he got himself involved in a mutiny in navy. He is innocent but he cannot clear his name. I swallowed all the insults and told a lie in order to protect Frederick – he would have been court martialled otherwise. John, forgive me for lying to you.'

'No my love, you did right. If I were in your position I would have done the same. You did what was required of the circumstances and with no malice. You never have. I must admit that I felt dejected having seen you in the arms of a stranger so late at night with so much love in your eyes. How I had longed for the same for me. But even if I wanted to, I could never doubt your character or think of you having done anything unmaidenly. You don't need any forgiveness nay you deserve even more respect from me.'

With this he smiled and kissed Margaret on her lips. Margaret felt a sheer sense of relief and laid her head on his shoulder smiling and went to sleep again.

A couple of hours later, the train reached Milton. John collected his belongings and Margaret's bag and helped her out of the train. Once out, Margaret tucked her arm into John's and together they started walking towards home slowly.

'John, would your mother accept me as your wife?'

'Yes she will. She loves me and will accept my happiness with her whole heart. When we reach home, I would only ask you to freshen up whilst I have a word with my mother. I hope you don't mind that.'

'Yes, I would rather that you speak to her in my absence.'

John was also worried about his mother's reaction towards the news he had to give but he did not want to express it to Margaret in order to avoid her from worrying anymore. However, he knew that if explained correctly, his mother would indeed understand him – she always had.

Soon enough, they reached Marlborough Mills. The silence of the mill was painful but it would be back up and running soon. For now, they both had a more urgent issue at hand.

Mrs. Thornton was trying to concentrate on her worsted work but couldn't help worrying about her son. He had been away since morning and hadn't returned yet. She did not care about her last night in this majestic house of Thornton's for she had faith in her son's capabilities. She only cared about her son's spirits. Her thoughts also lingered towards what Margaret Hale said about her son this morning. She admired the confidence of this girl but still hated her for having hurt her son. Just then she heard some foot steps – not one but of two people. She froze – had something happened to her son but then heard her son calling her.

'Mother', John said.

She turned around and saw her son with a strange unexpected smile on his face and relief in his demeanour. Before she could say anything, she saw Margaret Hale appearing from the door, still in the same clothes she had seen her in the morning.

John called Jane and asked her to show Miss Hale the guest room where she could freshen up. Margaret followed Jane out of the room. It all happened so quickly that Mrs. Thornton had no time to react. Once alone with her son in the room, she looked at John with pleading eyes to relieve her of the anxiety. John sat down on the side by her and said,

'Mother, we are opening Marlborough Mills day after tomorrow. Margaret Hale has decided to invest her fortune with me'

Hannah Thornton let out a gasp but busied herself with the worsted work and said, 'Is that why she is here?'

'No mother, there is more', he said now looking down. 'Margaret and I are engaged, we intend to marry as soon as we can.'

This was like a bolt from the blue for Mrs. Thornton and she looked at John with fright on her face.

John not noticing her mother's reaction, still looking down, continued, 'Mother, she loves me and I know your feelings towards her. Please accept her, she is my life, my happiness and nothing would pain me more than the knowledge that my mother detests my wife.'

Mrs. Thornton held her son's face in her hands and said, 'John, I am your mother. I hate her because of the pain she has caused you once. She has been seen late at night with a stranger. How can I trust her to give you the happiness that you expect from her?'

John looked at his mother and said with pain in his voice, 'No Mother! She rejected me because she was made to believe that my proposal was out of circumstances and I only intended to possess her. She didn't know how truly I loved her. Her rejection made me love her even more. The stranger at the station was her brother who lives in Spain and cannot set a foot on this soil because he found himself on the wrong side of the navy. His life was in danger when he came to see his mother, Mrs. Hale one last time and Margaret was only protecting her brother. Mother, I cannot dare question the integrity of this woman. When she found out about the misfortune of our mill, my failure in business she rushed to offer all her fortune to bring back all that was lost. I agree she rejected me when I was the proud mill owner but Mother, more important is that she accepted me even though I am practically penniless. Mother, she has lost all her family in this very town but she still wants to spend all her life here with me. I don't need any more proof of her love and nor should you. There can be no other woman who would love me like her and I cannot live without her. Mother, please accept her.'

John's words brought the reality of Margaret's character to Mrs. Thornton. She admired this young girl now but being not in her nature to show any kindness all she managed to say was 'John, I know you love her, and from your account, I think she loves you too. I bless you both a happy life together.'

John could not suppress his delight and he kissed his mother.

Just then Margaret entered the room, still unsure of what to do or say. Mrs Thornton broke the silence and ordered Jane to set the dinner. Margaret looked at John and understood immediately by the smile on his face that all was sorted. She felt more relaxed now.

At the dinner table, Mrs. Thornton decided to lead the conversation. She said to Margaret,

'So Miss Hale, I understand from my son that you are soon to become the new Mrs. Thornton.'

Margaret looked at her in amazement and then couldn't help but smile when she saw John's mischievous grin. Mrs. Thornton continued,

'Normally, it is quite improper for the betrothed to live under the same roof before the marriage.'

'I understand Mrs. Thornton, nay I was thinking of spending next few nights at a nearby hotel', said Margaret.

'I hadn't finished, Margaret'. Mrs. Thornton continued with authority. 'Considering that you intend to marry quite soon, I would not object at having you in one of our guest rooms for these few days and I think John would agree to that too.'

John looked at his mother with utter devotion and respect and only managed to say, 'You are right mother.'

Margaret was surprised but was only too happy to stay as close to John as possible. She anyway, didn't want to spend even a single night in hotel, but had forcefully convinced herself in doing so.

Mrs. Thornton continued, 'I think Sunday, three days from now is a good day for you to get married. We have to be very quick with sending out the invitations. Would you like to give me a list of your relatives and acquaintances for invitations, Margaret?'

For Margaret, all this was so unexpected. She nodded, 'I have only Aunt Shaw and the Lennoxes to invite and they all live in London. I will give you their address.'

John intercepted just then, 'Mother, please add one more to our usual list of guests – Nicholas Higgins and his family.' Hannah Thornton could not believe what she heard – invite a mill worker to the wedding, but she kept it to herself. It was her son's big day after all. John continued however, 'Higgins is a common friend to both Margaret and I and Margaret will appreciate his presence as much as I would.' He said this looking into her eyes.

Margaret's heart poured with all emotions for this man who she loved more than anything. She nodded eagerly and with a bright smile.

'Then comes the clothes', Mrs. Thornton said consciously ignoring the little eye-talk between her son and his fiancé. 'We need to get your wedding gown and a few more clothes stitched. John, please take Margaret to the drapers tomorrow. For once, John, you should thank Fanny for her sense of spending money. She has built enough contacts with the drapers and tailors that they would stitch a few clothes in no time.'

She said this with her ever so rare smile that even John couldn't suppress a hoarse laughter and Margaret smiled too. Margaret was so relieved with this lightness in the conversation and silently thanked Mrs. Thornton for having taken all the responsibility of organising their wedding. If her mother was around, she would have done it all, may be it was time that Margaret started accepting Mrs. Thornton as her new mother.


	2. Discoveries

Chapter 2

The next morning Margaret woke up early, quite fresh but still adjusting herself to the new environment. She walked quietly out of her room but when she heard no sound, she tip toed back to her room. There was not much to do so she decided to write to Edith. It took her a while to get herself to start her letter as she didn't know how to start. She decided she owed an explanation of her actions to Edith and told her all about previous day. She also invited her and Aunt Shaw to her wedding on Sunday which they would be extremely surprised to hear. She didn't know if they would attend but selfishly enough she didn't care, as long as her beloved groom was there waiting for her.

She walked by the window and looked out to see the courtyard where those hungry workers had clobbered to speak to their master once. Oh! How much had happened between then and now.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that a knock on the door made her heart to jump. It was John, expecting to see her half asleep but was pleasantly surprised with the freshness of her face and her brown hair cascading down her shoulders. How he longed to feel them and play with them, but wait he must. Margaret smiled at him and asked him to wait whilst she rolled her hair in a tight bun, much to John's chagrin.

The breakfast was a quiet affair – it felt to Margaret as if she was already a part of the Thornton's. Just as she was getting up, John whispered in her ear to join him in his bedroom to discuss her business proposition in more detail. As much as he sounded serious, Margaret could not help her excitement in stepping in his or their bedroom for the first time ever.

When she brought her bag with papers to his room she saw him sitting by the writing desk. She closed the door behind her instinctively and went to sit on the chair close to John's. She removed all the papers, thankful that Henry had ordered them quite well so she didn't have to explain too much. John picked up each paper, studied it thoroughly and arranged it as he thought reasonable. It took about an hour for them to go through the business proposition that Margaret offered.

Once finished, John looked at her and got up. With a little mischief on his face, he said to Margaret, 'Love, can you help me adjust my cravat please, it doesn't seem right to me today.'

Margaret understood his intentions, pretended to adjust his cravat and said, 'Mr. Thornton, you are telling me that after all these years of wearing your cravat everyday you have suddenly lost your practice this morning. '

John clasped Margaret by her waist and said, 'Oh Miss Hale! May be one day I should tell you about all I want to lose in your presence.' Margaret blushed and turned around, John still holding her and said, 'Mr. Thornton, your mother has been very kind in letting me stay with you for I must…'

She stopped as she looked at the bookshelf on the wall opposite. John released his hold on her, not sure why she stopped talking. Margaret walked towards the bookshelf and passed her hand softly around all the books. There was a wooden box at the corner of the top shelf. She removed and opened it. It was her father's Plato that she gave to John before she left Milton, treasured securely. John came next to her and called her. Margaret looked at him, with tears in her eyes. John clasped her tight unsure of what else to do to.

Margaret broke into sobs letting out all the pain and loss she had hidden inside her for all these months. She shivered and shuddered and John held her tight. He knew her need of relief and he was there to be the shoulder she could lean on and cry. After a few minutes, Margaret stopped crying and looked at John. John kissed her eyes and drank her tears as if to tell her that all her sorrows were his from now. Margaret now held both his hands and said, 'John, you brought back the memories of my home in Crampton.'

'Oh Margaret, please forgive me if this is the cause of your sorrow, I will move this bookshelf'

'Shhh! I thank you for this, John. Crampton was my home and when I left Milton I was torn by the sorrow of not having been able to keep the memories of my home where my mother and father spent their last days. You have treasured my memories here. Oh! How much I have hurt you and you have been so kind to me and my family always. John, please forgive me for all the pain I have caused you. I don't deserve you but please always love me like this. I beg you.' And she kissed his hand, her face again wet with her tears rubbing against his hand made his skin tingle with passion.

'Love', he said very softly as he held her face in his hands. 'You judge me better than I am. Mr. Hale was a good friend of mine and whatever I did was because of the respect I felt for him. But I bought these books only to satisfy my selfish desire of having every little of you that I could have. I loved you from the very day I saw you, Margaret. And I will love you the same forever, dear. And dare you say that my sweetheart is not good enough for me, for there can be no one better than her.' As he said this he pulled Margaret close to him and held her tight and Margaret reciprocated the same.

After some silence, John let Margaret to wipe her tears and he went to arrange the papers in her bag. As he did that he saw a pair of male gloves in her bag. Margaret turned around to see John holding the gloves and said, 'They are yours. You forgot them at my home on that dreadful day when you proposed to me. I could never get myself to return them to you. Later on I was actually thankful that I didn't return them, this was little of what I could take of yours with me to London.'

John smiled in amazement and said 'Margaret, you are as bad as me! Better keep them with my clothes now.'

'No, they will stay with my clothes as they've done for so long.'

'You have always been a headstrong girl my lovely Margaret, not much worth arguing with you, but you will have whole of me from now on so you don't need to worry about these gloves anymore.'

Margaret gave him the sweetest smile ever, melting him down within, but he held himself along, took Margaret's arm and together went out of their house beaming with pride of their new discovered love for each other.


	3. News of Engagement

Chapter 3

Their first stop that morning was John's solicitor. They wanted to clear all the formalities so that the mill could be opened the next day. John proudly introduced his fiancé to his solicitor and quickly set to discuss the legal formalities. There was little for Margaret to add but she was happy to observe John talking business so intently and with so much passion. It was certain that he loved his work and his mill. How hard it must have been for him to see his empire slowly slipping away from his hands, she hated to think. When Margaret saw John yesterday, she could see the dark cloud of sadness on his face. He looked disheartened and lost. But this morning, it seemed as if he had rejuvenated. His bright smile and eagerness of speech showed how high his spirits were. Margaret felt a pang of guilt that she couldn't offer her support to him any earlier, but that day at the solicitor's, she resolved that she would never let John to slip into sufferings any more. This was the least she could do for the man she loved more than anything.

Once the business at the solicitor's was over, they went to the drapers. As soon as the draper found out that Margaret was Mr. Thornton's betrothed, he started showing her the most expensive fabrics he had in stock. But much to his surprise, Margaret chose to stick to more elegant fabrics with no frills, flowers or embellishments. For her wedding gown she chose a light pink coloured fabric with its design so carefully chosen that the raw beauty of the fabric complemented hers. Margaret had a clear idea in her mind about her choice and there was little the draper could do to deter her. The draper was quite unused to such an attitude – very unlike when he had to deal with Fanny Thornton. It was agreed that the dresses would be ready and delivered to the Thornton's the next day before the sunset.

The next important business they had now was to meet the Higgins'. As they walked through the town, anyone who was someone stopped by to congratulate John and Margaret upon their upcoming wedding. It seemed that the news of their engagement had travelled faster than fire.

They reached Nicholas's house and John knocked on his door. It was Nicholas who opened the door, first he saw John only and then Margaret and his face beamed with an unsure but very welcoming smile. They entered the house and when Mary saw Margaret, she flung into her arms. Nicholas gestured them to sit down. The Boucher children recognised Margaret too and each of them came over to her to shake hands with her. Nicholas and John watched it all amusingly and then John said with mocked authority, 'Higgins, I believe you are still out of work. Here is the petition you gave me yesterday. Collect all your hands, we are opening Marlborough Mills tomorrow. Get all of them over to the mill sharp on time.'

Higgins' mouth dropped in amazement and all he managed 'Good Lord! For sure. How did you manage that.- did some angel drop you heap loads of money?' He knew the answer almost as soon as he asked.

John smiled and said, 'You are right on this one. I certainly did have an angel come to my house last night. She called herself Miss Margaret Hale. The angel has decided to spend her fortune on us Milton people – I guess she doesn't have that bad an opinion of us as I had initially thought.' He looked at Margaret amused by his remark.

Margaret said instantly as if to save Nicholas from anymore suspense, 'Nicholas, there is more. I am soon to become Mrs. Thornton. In fact day after tomorrow is our wedding and all of you are invited.'

With this, Nicholas Higgins let out a hearty laughter and with a twinkle in his eye he said 'I always knew there was something going on between you two. When you spoke about him, Miss Hale and you about her, Master I knew there was something else under there' he put his hand on his heart as he said that.

John looked at Margaret proudly but she blushed. Mary congratulated Margaret and finally when taking their leave, John and Margaret bid them a good night.

They reached home just in time for the dinner. Mrs. Thornton had also been busy the whole day with the wedding preparations. That had just enough time to unwind them that Jane announced Fanny's arrival.

Neither John nor Margaret had thought of informing her about their engagement, Margaret felt a bit guilty forgetting about it. Nor did Mrs. Thornton have the time to impart the news to her daughter. Fanny got to know from elsewhere about her brother's upcoming marriage. She was not very pleased about it and didn't attempt to hide her displeasure.

'Oh Margaret! I heard a few weeks ago that you've become quite an heiress now. And John, don't you think it would have been better if you had told your sister personally about such an important decision of your life – at least I wouldn't have had sounded like a fool when I heard it from outsiders'.

'Forgive me, Fanny. Margaret and I have been very busy today. We were going to inform you tomorrow. I hadn't expected the news to travel so fast.' He said.

'Come on, John. What could have kept you two so busy? You don't even have a mill to look after anymore.' She said these sharp words with delight of her triumph over her brother. John's muscles tensed and he struggled to keep his calm. Of course, Fanny knew nothing about the re-opening of the mill.

'We are opening Marlborough Mills tomorrow, Fanny' Margaret said with a very serene voice that John was grateful she interjected.

Fanny's mouth dropped and she looked completely puzzled. She only managed to say 'But how? John doesn't have any money.'

'He has now. John has agreed to the business proposition I offered yesterday. So he has the money to open the mill again. In fact, we have completed all the legal formalities this morning. We've also arranged for the workers to come tomorrow. You are welcome to witness the re-opening of the mill with us tomorrow, Fanny.'

Fanny was speechless but still not sure whether to be happy or sad about it. For once she had seen John below her and was quite relishing her new found height, but Margaret had spoiled it all.

All this time, Mrs. Thornton was trying to keep herself busy with the worsted work letting John and Fanny argue over. She was angry when Margaret interfered but she knew Margaret was right and Mrs. Thornton admired the confidence and the clear depth of spirit that Margaret had which her own daughter so lacked. She tried to divert the conversation now, 'Fanny, I think you also have a thing to share. Why don't you tell them your good news?'

'Yes, John. Like a good sister, I am going to tell my news to you personally. I am with a child. We should have a new addition to the family in less than seven months time.'

John could only manage a smile and mumbled his congratulations to Fanny.

Margaret tried to cover up for John and said, 'That's wonderful news, Fanny. Surely you must be looking forward to it. Watson must be very happy too.'

'Yes, I guess so. Mind you I have been so ill all this month that I almost felt like miscarrying the child. I am fine now but I have to get the new dresses stitched. There is so much to plan and I keep falling ill. And all the women I know of discuss the scary stories of birth, so I really am not sure whether to remain excited about it.'

Mrs. Thornton shifted in discomfiture. She thought she knew her daughter well but her daughter still managed to shock her with her shallow thinking every now and then.

'But, Fanny, once you have your own child in your hands, all of it will be forgotten I am sure.'

Before Fanny could speak any more, Mrs. Thornton interrupted, 'The dinner is ready. Fanny, you must surely be hungry. You must have a meal with us before we go.' John looked at his mother in disbelief. He didn't want to spend even a single moment with his sister more than he had to. Mrs. Thornton knew John's feelings but Fanny was her daughter too.

During the dinner, Fanny was happy to talk about her life as the rich Mrs. Watson. She talked about the various tea parties she attended and what they discussed. Not one of her audience had slightest interest in her small talk, but at least two of them pretended to listen and occasionally asked a question or two to show interest. John Thornton did not hide his displeasure, quietly ate his supper without acknowledging Fanny's presence. Fanny didn't seem to mind that either.

After long one hour, the dinner finished and Fanny finally decided to take a leave and said, 'Margaret, after the marriage, you must attend one of the tea parties I arrange. I know your past circumstances hadn't let you indulge in such leisure but now you should be able to join us. Mind you, Miss Latimer would be there, she is a good friend of mine you see. If only John had taken my Watson's advice, he would have been marrying Ann.'

This was more than what John could take from Fanny for one day. He was almost trembling, trying without success to control his anger. Margaret noticed this and eagerly replied, 'Fanny, you are right that I haven't had chance to attend leisurely parties, and I am not sure if I would appreciate them ever. Nor do I think that I would fit in your circle even now. But I thank you for your offer.'

John angrily shot out of the room without a second glance at Fanny. Fanny bid farewell to all and she left.

Now, Margaret and Mrs. Thornton were left in the room alone. Margaret advanced to talk to Mrs. Thornton but when she saw the formidable expression on her face, she knew the time was not right. She left the room bidding her a good night and went straight to John's bedroom.

She didn't knock on the door, it wasn't locked. As she entered, she saw the silhouette of John standing opposite the bookshelf in the dark. She lit the lamp and saw that John had removed or rather thrown away his cravat and vest coat which were now lying on the floor. She quietly picked them up and folded them neatly. John didn't turn around but he knew Margaret was there – he could smell her sweet presence. He was thankful that she came in but was still too angry to show his emotions. Margaret walked up towards John and wrapped her arms around him and kissed on his back. John turned around and held her tight. That stood like that for a few minutes in silence.

Margaret decided to break the silence. She looked the John and passed her fingers from his forehead, cheeks, nose, lips. Her other hand was gently stroking the nape of his neck. She could see John relaxing now and said, 'Mr. Thornton, that scowl on your face doesn't suit you. You look very handsome when you smile'. With this, she kissed John on his lips and for some reason unknown to her, her lips remained there, her breath melting into his. John very gratefully accepted the gesture and happily took it further. The intensity of their love had no bounds but they had to stop. Margaret was first to realise this. She stopped, opened her eyes and saw raw passion in John's eyes.

They held each other tight for a few minutes desperately trying to control their desire and then John said, 'Margaret, love, I am sorry about Fanny's behaviour today. I don't know where Mother and I went wrong with her. She is very different I am afraid and isn't ashamed of it either.'

'John,' said Margaret, 'Fanny was a child when you had to go through the hardships of life. Like an elder brother with a sense of responsibility, you rightly protected her from all the pains of the world. She has seen life as a bed of roses only. If you ask her to be like you, then that would be unfair. We are what our life makes us. Please forget what she said. And don't worry about me. I did not find even a single word of hers offensive. I am actually glad you didn't have anything to do with Watson, otherwise, you would never have been mine.' She smiled as she said this.

John held her tighter and said, 'Love, after what happened to my father, I could never bring myself and my family to the same misfortune. And as far as you are concerned, there was and will never be anyone who can take your place. You are unique and made for me alone.' The rising passion in John's eyes made Margaret melt in her arms.

Margaret was still not sure if John has completely relaxed so she started some light hearted conversation 'Isn't it nice that Fanny is with a child. I can't wait to hold a child in my arms – our child.' She added with almost a whisper.

That did the trick. Instantly John's face lit up. He smiled and said 'Now, that won't be too long I assure you'. They held each other for a long time and then very hesitantly Margaret took leave. John was sorry to see her go but when he went to bed, he slipped into the lovely dreams of their new life together and slept through the night.

All this time, Hannah Thornton was trying to keep herself busy with her worsted work. She was aware when Margaret tried to talk to her but she didn't let her. She was also aware that Margaret was in John's room now, but somehow she was not jealous or angry. There was indeed something about it girl, she decided. In the last two days, Margaret has not even once tried to show authority over John in front of her – which was Mrs. Thornton's biggest concern. Margaret indeed loved John but she was not insecure or possessive about it. She was in fact very proud of her love and her behaviour beamed with the confidence that John loved her too. The girl was unique and no doubt John chose her, as he always chose the best. Mrs. Thornton smiled at this only to realise that she inadvertently called Margaret the best! She was slowly coming to terms with Margaret being John's wife and was quietly thanking God for their union.


	4. Marlborough Mills

Chapter 4

This was the big day – the day of re-opening of Marlborough Mills. John, Margaret and Mrs. Thornton were having a quiet breakfast, but underneath their calm composure, each of them was excited about it in their own right. Mrs. Thornton was happy for her son. She had always been by her son's side, in thick and thin. She had nurtured him into an accomplished mill owner. She had seen the pain in his eyes when the mill was closed. She would give her life's blood to bring his old smile back to him. Margaret was also happy for her John, the man who she loved from the bottom of her heart. The mill was his life and his passion. Margaret was only too happy to do anything for John so he got everything he loved. And John, the mill owner was getting his empire, his people back. He had only recently realised the closeness of relationship between him as the master and his workers and he was enjoying his new found responsibility when suddenly all of it was snatched away from him. This was a new beginning.

As they walked out of the house to go to the mill they saw the large crowd at the door. Higgins was leading them in to the mill. All the workers who signed the petition turned up – true to their word. When Margaret saw the large numbers of workers eager to work for their master, Mr. Thornton, her heart poured with pride for him and her eyes brimmed with tears but she controlled them and walked along with John and Mrs. Thornton towards the mill. All three of them stood on the platform where John would normally stand to oversee his workers. All workers took their position at the machines and then John signalled Higgins to start the machines. With a huge roar the machines came to life, the roar was only dampened by the cheer of the workers and their loud applause. This was all too much for even John to take in. He brushed off a tear or two and turned around to see both Margaret's and his mother's eyes filled with tears of happiness and pride. These two women were the two pillars of his life, his two dimensions. How both of them had contributed towards making John Thornton what he was today. How dearly he loved each of them.

John gave his mother a soft kiss on her cheek and then he held Margaret's hand with both his hands and kissed it so tenderly that Margaret almost fainted with passion.

Mrs. Thornton and Margaret returned to home after a while and John returned to his office. There was still a lot to do to bring the mill back on track. There were new orders to be taken. The old customers had to be informed about the re-opening of the mill and that Marlborough Mills would be able to complete the old unfinished orders, although a bit late. There was enough to keep John extremely busy for the whole day.

The wedding invitations had been sent out already, and Mrs. Thornton was taking a count of the guests who would be attending. It was decided to hold the wedding in the afternoon followed by a meal in the evening at their residence for all the guests.

Margaret agreed to help Jane in preparing for the next day's grand dinner. Keeping up the trend of her exquisite dinner parties, Mrs. Thornton had laid out an exotic menu and any extra pair of hands was welcome in these elaborate dinner preparations. Margaret was also consciously trying to stay out of the way of Mrs. Thornton.

Margaret also received a response from Edith that morning. It was evident from the tone of her writing that Edith was quite displeased by Margaret's 'unmaidenly' behaviour. It was bad enough for them to accept that Margaret was getting married to a tradesman, but to 'run away' with him was beyond their level of acceptance. However, as she was her only cousin, Edith and Aunt Shaw agreed that Captain Lennox would attend the wedding but would return immediately afterwards. Margaret was vexed by this response. It was not unexpected but still she hoped that they would understand her. Margaret had often wondered how different she was from Edith, even though they grew up together.

John was too busy to come for lunch. Margaret and Mrs. Thornton quietly ate their lunch together. Although these two women didn't realise, but there was a strange connection, an understanding between them. Each respected the other's need of space and didn't attempt trespass their imaginary boundaries. Somehow, unconsciously, they had come to terms with each other, accepting the other to be an inseparable component of the man they both loved dearly.

The wedding gown and other clothes arrived soon after lunch. They reminded Margaret of her life at Harley Street, the time of Edith's marriage. Aunt Shaw had put together an exquisite trousseau for Edith. Sometimes her aunt would ask Edith to try her gowns and shawls to show them off to the guests and sometimes, Margaret was called in to masquerade as Edith, if the latter was otherwise engaged. If Edith saw Margaret's her wedding gown today, she would turn up her nose saying it was too plain, Margaret thought and smiled. Margaret didn't care for she loved the gown. When she was choosing her clothes yesterday, she was aware of John's unconscious nods of approval. She knew he agreed with her choice and she wanted no more.

Afternoon ended and so did the preparations for the next day. After this Margaret retired to her room. She didn't know when John would arrive so she started trying out each of her new clothes. Just as she had finished trying the final one, there was a knock on the door. It was John, looking very tired. He smiled, embraced Margaret and gave a kiss on her cheek. As they stood there in each other's arms, John felt all the tiredness and fatigue of his long day at the mill melting away in their warmth. He hadn't realised the power of love until now. Not a single word was passed between them - as if they were reading each other's minds. John gave another kiss but this time on Margaret's forehead left the room quietly, and Margaret followed him.

At the dinner, John enquired about the guest list. Almost all those invited were able to attend. It was agreed amongst them that Captain Lennox would give Margaret away. Margaret was quite fond of Captain Lennox and even he had brotherly affection towards her. She was really glad that he had agreed to attend.

The day had been long and tiring for all three. They all retired to their rooms soon after dinner. Margaret had only just changed to her dressing gown that John entered, without knocking this time. He was in his night robe too. Margaret was mildly uncomfortable, for no man had ever seen her in her dressing gown before. Nor had she seen a man in his night robe. John kissed her hand but when he saw discomfiture on Margaret's face, he asked worryingly,

'Are you well, Love? Are you uncomfortable due to my presence?'

Margaret released her hand, turned around as if to hide her discomfort and said anxiously, 'John, I know very little of wifely duties. I … I had very little counsel from my mother. Edith and I never talked about it. I am just worried that you will find me extremely naïve. I am afraid I may disappoint you, John'

John was amused by Margaret's eloquence. He turned her towards him and cupped her face in his hands, 'Margaret, I wish I could speak my mind like you then I could tell you how much I adore you my darling. Love is a strange thing. It makes one do and feel things that they didn't know ever existed. Don't worry about your wifely duties. All I care about is that you love me.'

John said this with deep sincerity in his voice. Margaret eagerly nodded as if to convince him that she indeed loved him more than anything in the world. Margaret wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. John could smell the freshness of her hair. When he rested his chin on her bare shoulder, Margaret's skin tingled with the roughness of his unshaven chin and cheeks. But none of it seemed out of ordinary. This closeness with her beloved felt very natural and soothing. John was right, she agreed. Love was indeed strange.

The lovers very hesitantly parted. This was their last night apart and they wanted the time to move faster. The night just seemed to be lasting forever.


	5. The Union

Chapter 5

At last the sun rose. Margaret woke up earlier than her usual time and dressed up. She heard light noise outside so she went out to see. It was John, dressed up and writing something by the desk. He seemed to have recognised her footsteps as he greeted without even looking at her, 'Good Morning Love'. Margaret walked up to him, 'You are up very early?' she said.

'Yes, I have an early meeting. I was just getting together some figures. I will be off now and will see you at the church.' With this he looked at her, smiled as if to acknowledge that the big day had finally arrived. He got up almost immediately, gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the house.

Margaret was trying to sink it all in. It was indeed the day of their wedding and her groom had actually decided to spend the time to the wedding toiling in his cotton mill. But she didn't disapprove of it. She could never understand why people would make such a song and dance about their weddings. She always wanted her wedding to be a quiet affair.

To Margaret, it seemed that each day revealed something new about John, something that he had kept hidden deep within him. Each new discovery made Margaret realise how similar they were, thus cementing her love for John. It was as if everyday a new petal unfolded from a rather obscure looking bud, slowly taking shape of a magnificent flower and spreading its sweet fragrance around Margaret.

That morning Mrs. Thornton and Margaret took breakfast together. Mrs. Thornton spoke once only to tell Margaret that she would join her to the church. No other word was spoken between the two. Margaret appreciated Mrs. Thornton's attention to detail in the way she had organised the wedding with such short notice.

The morning passed slowly with very little for Margaret to do but to quietly wait. She had asked Mary to come to help her dress up. When Mary arrived, Margaret was only too happy to see her for at least now she could talk to someone. They went into her room. Margaret asked her about the children and how Nicholas was doing. There was some anxiety in Margaret's demeanour but the light conversation with Mary was relieving it.

Margaret remembered the last time when she dressed up like this. It was for Mr. Thornton's dinner. How excited were her mother, Dixon and even Bessy that Margaret should look her very best that night! But where was everyone today. How she wanted all of them to stand by her side and bless her as she took her wedding vows. With this, tears started rolling out from her eyes. Margaret couldn't stop them. Mary understood Margaret's feelings, wrapped her arms around Margaret and stroked her head. 'Oh Miss! I know why you are crying but it is your day to be happy. Master is very nice, he loves you a lot. He will always keep you happy.' 'Yes, Mary is right. I must stay happy for John.' Margaret thought. She thanked Mary, wiped her tears and together they walked out of her room.

Mrs. Thornton was waiting for them. When she saw Margaret, she couldn't help admiring Margaret's radiance and beauty and her confident walk. She also noticed her slightly swollen eyes – she knew Margaret had cried when getting ready. But she didn't say anything. Both of them quietly sat in the carriage that was waiting outside and went to the church.

As they reached the church, Margaret saw Captain Lennox waiting for her outside. He smiled at her with brotherly affection and said, 'Margaret, may I compliment you on how beautiful you look today. Mr. Thornton is indeed very lucky.' There was no malice in his speech nay he seemed very agreeable to Margaret and John's union. He then very politely greeted Mrs. Thornton, who then went inside to be with her son. John had already reached the church and was now eagerly waiting for his bride to arrive. When he saw his mother, he smiled for he knew that Margaret was there too.

The ceremony started and Margaret entered the church with Captain Lennox. She was nervous and yet excited. Both these emotions she so tried to suppress, resulted in her face turning pink, adding to the elegance of her pink wedding gown. John looked at her proudly. She looked at him too but quickly stole her gaze as it made her even more conscious of her nervousness. As she looked at the congregation gathered to witness their wedding, she saw Nicholas sitting at the far end along with Mary and the children. He greeted her with a slight nod and Margaret responded.

Never once did John avert his gaze from his approaching bride. He watched intently as she slowly took steps towards him, observing every shade of blush that showed up on her face as she came closer. There couldn't be anyone like her, and she was now going to be his, forever.

Captain Lennox gave Margaret to John who now held her hands. It was now that Margaret returned John's gaze intently. The lovers couldn't hear what the priest was saying. It all seemed to be a formality for they had already chosen one another. Married or not, they knew there could be no one else in their lives ever so precious, nor could they ever love someone else so tenderly. Wedding vows were finally taken, John gave a tender kiss to his bride and everyone applauded.

The guests then arrived at the Thorntons' house and greeted the newly married couple as they entered. Mr. and Mrs. John Thornton stood by the door to greet their guests first and once everyone had arrived, they went to each one to talk.

Higgins had politely refused the dinner invitation to John the day before, as he thought it would inappropriate for a union member to join with the master's celebrations. In reality, it was just an excuse. Higgins detested most of John's invitees and hence wanted to avoid any confrontation with them. John understood this so he didn't press the matter any further with him.

Sometime during the evening, Margaret got pulled away from John, when one mill owner's wife was very keen on hearing how the new couple actually met. Margaret tried to tell their story with as much detail as she could conjure up but every now and then her eyes would search for her John and when she would find him, almost always their eyes met, as if John was doing the same. Now that they were finally together, every moment they spent apart was torture. How many times did John curse himself that evening for agreeing with his mother for this wedding dinner! How he would have loved to just embrace Margaret all evening and slowly melt away in her arms!

The wedding dinner finally finished and when the last of the guests left, John and Margaret called it a day and bid good night to his mother.

John led Margaret to his bedroom. She entered the room and to her surprise, John walked away in hasty steps. Few minutes later, he returned, holding Margaret's clothes in his hands. He had obviously planned for future as Margaret would need her clothes for the next morning. Margaret gave him a thankful smile for she had completely forgotten about it.

Margaret did really know very little about the intimate relationship between a husband and a wife. She had a bare idea but she had never spoken to anyone about it. Her mother was always so dependent on her and passed away too early to counsel Margaret on such issues. Edith had grown up with her and Margaret was indeed very close to her cousin but they didn't get chance to talk about Edith's first night, as Margaret had left for Helstone the day after Edith's marriage. As a result, there was a nervous tone to her behaviour this night. Her hands wouldn't stay still, her face had turned pink with blush and she had started perspiring.

John came to her, took her timid looking face in his hands and kissed her forehead. 'Love, please don't worry. Trust me. I won't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or hurts you, I assure you.' He said this very sincerely looking into her eyes. Margaret closed her eyes, nodded and wrapped her arms around him to hold him tight. 'I am all yours, John. I know you can never hurt me; you love me too much for that. I trust you more than myself. I was just worrying, that if you didn't find me good enough….'

Before she could complete her sentence, John unwrapped her arms, looked into her eyes and placed his lips on hers passionately, more than ever before. His hands slowly found their way towards her hair and he started undoing them, his lips still on hers. He had never undone a woman's hair before, but somehow, today, his fingers seemed to do the job ever so efficiently. Margaret was his slave – she let him nay she wanted him to control her. She was relishing the authority with which John was taking charge of her.

John unleashed Margaret's hair finally, let her beautiful curls cascade down her shoulders. Now, he started stroking her back. Margaret unconsciously reciprocated this. Margaret had surrendered herself completely to her husband and his soft caresses churned a desire in her which she had not known of. John's touch tingled these strange feelings in her – she wanted him to continue yet she wanted him to stop. But, she felt tied by some invisible strings. She hadn't opened her eyes once but she could feel John all over her as he lay her softly on the bed. As her breath melted into his, the strange desire gradually mounted and eventually it happened. Margaret still had her eyes closed, but there was a smile of contentment on her face. This was the moment of their love. She felt as if John had melted into her and touched her heart, her soul from inside. No words could express this feeling. Margaret didn't know until now how incomplete she was. John complemented and supplemented her now. Tonight he had cast his position on her heart. He was her husband, her master, her conqueror and Margaret thanked God for this privilege given to her to be the one made for John Thornton.

Margaret wrapped her arms around John and brought him closer. Now that they were one, even the air between them seemed like an enemy. John wrapped her arms around her too and they lay there still, for a long time and eventually went to sleep.


	6. Margaret's Surprise

Chapter 6

Margaret was first to wake up in the morning. She felt the heavy weight on her and remembered the intimate moments with her husband the previous night. She smiled with pride. Her grip tightened around John. John stirred too and he looked up to find his wife smiling brightly. He mumbled, 'Promise to greet me every morning with this sunny smile of yours, Love.' As he said this, he got up.

He laid himself next to Margaret who then quickly rolled herself in to his arms and again held him tight. Again they lay still. The silence was all they needed to reminiscence their union of last night. Finally, John spoke, 'Margaret, do you think Henry Lennox had any tender feelings towards you?'

Margaret looked at him puzzled by this unexpected question. John smiled and added further to explain the reason, 'Oh! I was just wondering how any man on this earth could have resisted being pulled into you delightful charm, especially Henry Lennox who has known you for so long?'

Margaret smiled in return, laid her head on his chest and responded, 'Just before we left Helstone for Milton, Henry paid a visit to us and he proposed to me.' Now she looked at him and continued, 'I had only ever considered him as a friend. I was very glad that he came to visit us, but I could never imagine spending my entire life with him as his wife. He is a Londoner to the core and I hated London society, even though I spent most of my life there. I was shocked by his proposal but declined it as gently as I could. After that we were hardly in touch until after I left Milton and started living at Harley Street. Edith really wanted two of us to get together so we could all live as one big family. I think Henry's feelings towards me were returning too, especially after I inherited Mr. Bell's fortune, but there was little I could offer, for I had already left my heart here in Milton.' She kissed John on his lips as she said this.

John traced Margaret's face with his fingers and said, 'Poor fellow! No wonder he had that dreadful scowl on his face when he saw you with me at the station. He must hate me for taking you away from him. Who else did I beat at winning your heart, my love?'

Margaret said looking at him, 'My dear husband, you must thank your fortune that no one else offered their heart to me after Henry and before you. Does that satisfy your vanity?'

'Yes, it does.' John kissed her as he said this his passion rising, leading up to their union again.

By the time they dressed up and emerged from their room, the breakfast was already served and Hannah Thornton was sitting at her usual place sipping tea. John and Margaret greeted her and took their place by the table. Margaret and John had been having breakfast together for the last three days but today was different. Margaret was now indeed one of the Thorntons', one of them and she beamed with pleasure when she thought about it.

As they were finishing breakfast, John asked his mother, 'Mother, are you sure you wouldn't like to have lunch with us?'

'No, John, I had already planned the lunch with Fanny. She had been quite insistent about it when she visited us last. I should visit her too, especially now that she is expecting her first child. But I'll be back for dinner.' Hannah got up as she replied and walked out of the room.

Margaret was unaware of the context of this conversation. Now John said to her, 'Love, I have plans for us for the lunch. So please be ready.' Margaret looked at him questioningly about the plans, but John only smiled. She didn't press any further, for she trusted him and knew that something very special was in store for her that day.

John left for the mill soon after the breakfast. It took only a day for Margaret to get accustomed to the clanking of the mill in the background whilst at home. This sound connected her to her beloved husband who was probably sitting in his office or overseeing his workers at this instant, in the mill. Margaret spent the morning arranging her clothes in her new bedroom. She tried her best not to disturb John's clothes but still could not help touching them every now and then, bringing them close to her nose, half expecting to smell John in them.

After this, she got ready, wearing one of the new dresses that she had recently got stitched. She was wondering about John's plans all through the morning. She had not known anywhere special about Milton when she lived in Crampton. When she wanted to go for a walk, she could only think of the cemetery on the hill, which had the freshest air. 'Of course John has lived in Milton longer than me, he would know many places which I am yet unaware of', she convinced herself.

As she finished tying her hair in a bun, John entered their room. Margaret turned around and kissed him on his cheek. John did the same and said, 'You look beautiful – as ever. Are you ready?'

Margaret nodded. John took her arm, tucked it into his and led her out of the door. Margaret was expecting to be led out of the mill door, but to her great surprise, John took her towards the mill, in fact inside the mill. Margaret looked at him with a questioning look but John only smiled to her. As they walked inside the mill towards the other door, Margaret saw that it was empty. In fact, now she realised that there was no sound of the machines running too. They must've stopped after John arrived at home for she was completely lost in to him, she thought. All of it looked strange but John said nothing. He kept leading her towards the other end of the mill which Margaret didn't know of. And there she saw a large outhouse type building and a large crowd, the workers standing outside. Higgins was right at the front, smiling at them. He winked at John as he saw them arriving and started clapping. Soon all the workers joined him, and it turned into a great applause. John stood there very proudly holding the arm of his beloved wife, his other arm in the pocket. Margaret was completely awed by the sight in front of her. Her other arm rested on John's arm and she looked at John, pleading to relieve her of this suspense. John said to her amusingly, 'Mrs. John Thornton, these are your people. They are all gathered here to show their gratitude to you for your decision in helping me reopen Marlborough Mills. This outhouse is their dining room, where they have dinner everyday. They would like you and me to join them for dinner today, if you don't mind of course.' He said smilingly.

Margaret was still completely lost. She mumbled, 'Dinner? Everyday?'

'Yes'. Higgins said, as he heard her when walking towards them. 'This outhouse has been converted to a dinner room for a long time, even before the mill had to be closed down. Men who eat well, work well, as Master would say. It was his idea. As a result of this, we have all had at least one square meal a day for the past many months.'

Margaret couldn't believe what she heard. She looked at John first in awe but as Higgin's words sunk in, her gaze turned to pride and adminration towards her husband. John looked at her too, but became suddenly uncomfortable as he was not used to showing any emotions in front of his workers.

Higgins led them in the dining room. The room was large enough to fit workers from a single shift at a time. The kitchen was large as well, and Margaret saw Mary in the kitchen, eagerly arranging the serving dishes. Higgins gestured John and Margaret to take up a seat at table which was raised slightly higher than others. Higgins took his place directly opposite them on another table. Mary rushed in quickly with cutlery and gave a smile to Margaret. Margaret smiled in return still speechless as she tried to accept all that was happening around her. The dinner was served to all. There was nothing exotic about it – it was just stew with bread, but Margaret relished it, more than their wedding dinner. Margaret was very quiet, but John started talking with Higgins. He was talking so naturally that it seemed to Margaret that John was quite used to this place, and so was Nicholas as he spoke to his master. John was indeed a regular visitor here, for he was invited every now and then by Higgins, whenever stew was on the menu.

Dinner ended and the workers dispersed, back to their work. Higgins asked John and Margaret to visit him sometime and bid them goodbye. In a few minutes time, the machines came to life and the rumble of the mill set in background again. John led Margaret to their home. She was still very quiet but John knew that she had enjoyed the lunch as much as he did.

As he walked into the room with her, Margaret held him tight, brought his face close to hers and kissed him. John reciprocated but something was different today. Margaret wasn't the timid girl scared of doing something wrong. She was a woman, expressing her love in the most passionate way that made her husband, John melt in her arms. He looked at her in surprise, 'Margaret?' Margaret's love was pouring from her eyes, 'John! I don't know what I have done to deserve you, but I can never thank God enough for giving me the privilege to be your wife. Try as I might, I cannot express how much I love you and how fast this love for you is growing. Consider me to be your most obedient slave, my dear husband.' She kissed him again as she said this. John had to suppress his urge to take his wife to bed at this hour. Margaret understood and said, 'I am eagerly waiting for the night to befall.' John kissed her hands, looked at her lovingly and then turned around, using all his strength to return to the mill.


End file.
